bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Robinson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1991–1998, 2008–2011, 2013– | first = January 3, 1991 | last = | family = Spencer/Robinson | alias = Shawn Winters Shawn Spencer | born = Shawn Fletcher Robinson , | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Faith Newman (1993–1998, 2008–) | romances = Zoe Grayson Lien Barnes Zoe Grayson Molly Kiriakis | father = Malcolm Winters | mother = Nettie Robinson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Justice Winters | halfsisters = Hope Winters | sons = Devon Robinson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = Kylie Robinson | grandfathers = Edward Spencer Fletcher Robinson | grandmothers = Ruby Dee Honey Robinson | nephews = Spencer Winters | nieces = Chanel Thompson Liberty Winters | uncles = Clint Spencer Preston Winters J.D. Spencer | aunts = Kitty Spencer India Thompson | cousins = Donny Thompson Freddie Winters Rainbow Collins Roman Winters C.J. Spencer Kenya Winters Logan Spencer Vanessa Spencer (adoptive) Natalie Spencer | relatives = }} Shawn Fletcher Robinson is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced as the Storylines 1991–1998 In January 1991, Shawn comes to Jericho City to live with his cousin Cliff Robinson. Having gotten involved with a gang in Chicago, Shawn's mother Nettie thinks Jericho would be better for him. Shawn attends a party where he makes out with Zoe Grayson and gets into a fight with her boyfriend. Shawn befriends Abi Winslow when he rescues her dog from drowning in the lake. Later, Abi comes to Shawn's aid after he nearly burns down the Robinsons' house when he steals one of Cliff's cigars. The two are literally inseparable which doesn't sit well with Abi's snobby mother Glenda Barnes who fears Shawn is after her daughter's virginity. When he ask, Abi claims she doesn't like anyone but Shawn constantly catches her staring at his cousin Blaine. He and Abi's best friend Lien Barnes play matchmaker for the two when they lure them to drive in movie theater. Lien and Shawn briefly date before she leaves town. In the summer of 1991, Shawn begins inquiring about his father and Nettie warns that the man is dead and it's better if Shawn didn't know who he was. 2008–2011 After a decade on the run, Shawn returns to Jericho City upon learning that the teen Devon is deathly ill. With help from Jeremy, Terence secretly donates blood to save Devon's life before he makes plans to skip town. He visits his own grave only to be discovered by Faith who collapses in his arms from shock. 2013– On April 29, 2013, Terence and Candy resurface and surprise Nick and Amelia at their engagement party. References External links Category:Robinson family Category:Spencer family Category:1974 births Category:Characters introduced in 1991